The Stranger From Lyoko
by charmedtwilighter
Summary: The Code Lyoko gang travels to Lyoko to defeat a new creature, defeating it successfully. On their return, they find a girl lying unconcious in the fourth scanner. Could she be a key to defeating Xana or a being sent to destroy them?


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Code LYOKO or any of it's characters.

Code: LYOKO The Stranger From Lyoko

(Fix paragraphs one and two)

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Aileta. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi Virtualization!" Jeremie said from his seat of the Super Computer. "Any signs of any of Xana's creatures yet, Jeremie?" Aileta asked him. Jeremie paused, "naaahhh it couldn't be," he thought as he looked at the screen. " Let's hope it's just one of Xana's creatures." Jeremie thought.

"Be careful it might be a new creation of Xana's. We won't know anything about it until you've killed it, which will send it to the Super Computer's Trash Bin. Then we can analyze it and see what Xana's up to." Jeremie told them. "O.k. Jeremie we're here but we don't see anyth... ahhhh!" Yumi yelled.

"What happened?!" Jeremie said worriedly. "Something hit her." Odd said with curiosity. "Umm, Ulrich, what's that?" Odd asked worriedly as he pointed to a green and black figure hiding behind a rock. "Let's just get rid of it. Then Jeremie can analyze it, we can go to bed, wait for Xana to attack again, win, go back in time, and then do it all over again." said Odd with boredom in his voice. The figure sent out another object and hit Odd in his chest. "Whoa, that's fast." Ulrich said as Odd sent three darts flying at the figure, dematerializing it.

"Materialization!" Jeremie yelled. As Ulrich, Aileta, and Odd got out of Scanners 1, 2,and 3 of they saw something lying in front of Scanner #4. It was a girl with a faded grey t-shirt, black boots, black mini-skirt with fishnet leggings, and red hair with long black bangs hanging in front of her face. "Must be a friend of Yumi's." Odd retorted. "I heard that Odd!" Yumi said sharply as she came out of the elevator. "Knock it off, Odd. She looks like she's hurt." Ulrich snapped as he started toward the red-head girl laying by the Scanner. "Jeremie, who is..." Yumi said as Jeremie interrupted him. "Hang on! Ulrich, don't do anything yet. I think she might be from Lyoko!

"What!!!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd said at the same time. "Jeremie said he's going to analyze her to see for sure." Aileta said excitedly, "if she is, then she might be able to help us defeat Xana. She's ready, Jeremie." "Okay Aileta. You guys get ready to get her, she'll probably be unconscious, but just in case. Okay, Scanner, analyzation." Jeremie said clearly through the speakers." Scanner four's doors closed, shielding the red-head from view.

Half an hour later, the elevator doors and Scanner Four's doors opened. The redhead fell forward, but Odd caught her before she hit the ground. "Good catch, Odd. "Ulrich said to him. Jeremie appeared from the elevator yelling happily, "She's from Lyoko! I knew it!"" What do you mean, Jeremie?!" Ulrich said confused. "If that means a pretty girl my age that likes a person with a sense of humor, then I totally agree with you!, if not then I have no clue what you just said." Odd said excitedly. "Yeah right, Odd. No, seriously. She must have been virtualized to Lyoko. I'd have to test a sample of her blood to be 100 sure, but I guess I could get some right now before she wakes up." Jeremie said, taking out a needle to draw the girl's blood with. "Hold her down in case she wakes up."

Jeremie put the needle towards the girl's arm when she woke up. "What the?!" the redhead yelled. She tried to get up, but Yumi, Aeilta, Ulrich, and Odd were still pinning her down. She managed to kick Ulrich in the stomach and sent him sliding three feet behind him. "Ulrich!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich got back up. "I'm okay. Man that girl can kick!"

"Serves you right!" the redhead yelled at him. "Let me GO!" She, however, being unaware of the needle, had moved her arm into it. "Ouch! What are you doing?" she screamed. Knowing the redhead had now idea what was happening, Yumi put her fingers upon the girls neck at her pressure points. She immediately fell unconscious, again. "Way to go Yumi," Ulrich said impressed. Yumi blushed. "Uh, guys? What are we supposed to do with her?" Aileta questioned the group.

"We could bring her to the school or tie her up here until Jeremie gets the results." Odd suggested. "Well we'll have to go back to the school soon, or else Jim's going to know we're up to something. We can just leave her here. She might get lose. She may know something about Lyoko." Yumi said. "So it looks like we're taking her to the school. But we can't take an unconscious girl to school without looking suspicious." Ulrich said to the group.

"Uh, hello? Wake up. Hello? Wake-up would you!" Odd was gently thumping the redhead's cheeks with his hands. Her eyes finally flickered open. She gasped and sat up while moving herself backwards toward the wall. She was obviously scared. "Get away from me!" She brought her legs up to her chest.

"Relax. we're not going to hurt you." Aileta said gently. "We just want how you got on Lyoko." Jeremie asked, obviously shocked that she didn't attack them again. She looked afraid like she was seeing the world for the first time. She kept glancing around, taking in the Super computer and the wires and the people surrounding her.

"What are you talking about? What's Lyoko?" she asked curiously. She was looking at them like they were crazy. "Is it just me, or does she only seem to listen to Odd? When we tried to help her, she kicked Ulrich, but when Odd helped her, she didn't react violently," Aileta whispered to Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich.

They all looked at Odd and the redhead. Odd had said something to her and she was laughing. "Finally! Someone who LIKES my jokes!" he said, looking at them. They all felt guilty. Here they were, his closest friends that had known him for a while now (about three years) and this new girl, who Odd had only known for less than 2 hours already had something in common with him that Jeremie, Aileta, Yumi, Ulrich all didn't.

They were all lost in there own thoughts and almost missed Odd helping the redhead up. "So, ready to go?" he asked her. She nodded. He lead her to the elevator. "Hey, you guys coming or not?" Odd yelled from the elevator. "Yeah, we're coming!" Ulrich responded. Jeremie grabbed his book bag with his laptop in it and then they all joined Odd and his new companion in the elevator.

Almost twenty minutes later, they were all in Jeremie's room. Yumi was sitting on the floor, Ulrich was standing up against the wall, Jeremie in his computer chair, and Aileta, Odd, and the new girl sitting on Jeremie's bed. Odd was sitting next to the redhead and Aileta was sitting on the end of the bed, nearest to Jeremie (a/n: Notice that they'll are paired up: Ulrich and Yumi, Jeremie and Aileta, & Odd and...the redhead. Hint hint!!!).

"So you don't remember anything? Not even your name?" Jeremie asked the newbie in their group. "No, I don't. I feel completely empty. I wish I at least new my name..." she said sadly. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Odd assured, patting her on her shoulders. "Thanks. I'm really sorry for causing you guys trouble. I was just scared. I felt..."she left off as Aileta intervened. "...like you didn't belong because you couldn't remember anything, not even your own name." The redhead looked up and nodded. "That's how I felt when I had amnesia. But Jeremie and the rest of my friends helped me recover my lost memory. Maybe we can do the same for you." Aileta continued. "You can really do that? That would be awesome, but I'm sure that'll take time. Is there somewhere can I stay? I don't exactly have a home..." the red-head drifted off in her own thoughts. "You can stay in my room. I have an extra bed and everything." Aileta offered. "Thanks." the newbie replied.

" Well, until then, we should probably give you some kind of name, we have to call you something." Jeremie suggested. Then Yumi spoke up, "I mean we can't just call you nothing. I'm sure you don't wanna be called Redhead or Goth Chic." "Yeah, do you have any ideas?" the redhead asked. "Uh, Hannah? Amber? Samantha?" Ulrich suggested. "Something else. Those don't seem like me." she said. "How 'bout...Alex?" Odd asked her. She thought about it. "Yeah. I like it. Alex it is then." "Okay, then, well, tomorrow's Sunday, so we can meet up at the factory in the morning. And Aileta can bring Alex." Jeremie announced. They all nodded in agreement.


End file.
